


A Series of One Shots - Vanity Style

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Charity Dingle - Freeform, F/F, Missing Scenes, Vanessa Woodfield - Freeform, Vanity, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: A place where I can keep all my little Vanity drabbles.





	1. Road To Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One "Road To Recovery"  
> A continuation from the hospital scene we were blessed with during the 11/1/19 episode. Characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

"I don't even care that you make weak tea," Charity admitted softly, cursing herself silently for previously nit picking over something so silly, so ridiculous and quite frankly not important. Complaining about tea, tea she had drank for months and months without a bad word, without any complaint whatsoever because, deep down all she was, was utterly ecstatic to be spending the mornings with her girlfriend. Stroking her thumb repeatedly over Vanessa's hand, she carried on as if her girlfriend could hear every single word that quietly left her lips. She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been sitting, the numbness in her backside was some sort of indication that it had been a while though. "I'll probably really miss my brews in the morning tasting like warm milk, cos you get used to stuff don't you? I just want to say I'm really sorry and you were right, so from now on I'm just going to take your side on things and once we get back home, if you tell anyone I said that, I'll put you straight back in here,"

 

Charity almost brought herself to allow a little chuckle to rasp past her lips but as her eyes flicked upwards, along the length of Vanessa's body, she noticed the difference in the rise of her girlfriend's chest. Before she could properly process what was happening, the vet's quiet groggy voice managed it's way to the landlady's ears.

 

"I hope someone was recording that,"

 

"Heyyyy," the sheer relief flooded Charity's chest at once and she quickly gathered herself to her feet, refusing to properly let go of Vanessa's hand, almost terrified of what might happen if she did. Pressing a soft kiss to the other woman's forehead, she turned knowing Tracy and Frank were pretty much still camped right outside the room. Just like her, they hadn't moved. "She's awake,"

 

They hurried in, one after the other and Tracy met her Sister's bedside first as Vanessa struggled with the lights and her new surroundings.

 

"Where...am I?"

 

"You're in the hospital," Tracy gave the response, blinking back more of her own tears, her chest tightening. A feeling that hadn't eased in the last twenty four hours. "Remember, you got attacked outside the pub,"

 

"Wha... Where's Johnny?" The panic in her voice was clear and she hastily attempted to pull together whatever strength she could to sit herself up, only for Charity to gently guide her back down, her hand still clutching tight against Vanessa's fingers. She had barely let go since she arrived at the hospital all those hours ago, only doing so when she absolutely had to.

 

"It's fine. Babe listen to me, Rhona has gone to get him from nursery, he's probably going to be here any minute,"

 

"Try to keep still my darlin," Frank soothed, appearing over Charity's shoulder. "You've had stitches, you're going to feel sore,"

 

"Heyyyy," Rhona's voice was a welcome interruption as it filtered through from the door that had just been pulled open. The vet wandered inside, Johnny firmly attached on her hip. She grinned, delighted and extremely relieved to see that her best friend was now awake. It had been the very first question Johnny had thrown at her when she collected him. "Look, Mummy's awake see,"

 

"Hey," Vanessa's attempt to speak failed, a quiet squeak barely leaving her lips as her eyes brimmed with watery tears at the sight of her little boy safe.

 

"Charity got him," Tracy explained, lifting her Nephew across into her arms and hugging him tightly, pressing a firm kiss against his cheek. The alternative of what might have happened had Charity not acted just wasn't worth thinking about and the younger blonde had really struggled with letting Johnny out of her sight since. "From Lachlan's Dad,"

 

"What do you mean? What's happened, is he ok?"

 

"He's fine," the vet assured with a gentle smile, flicking her gaze towards Charity for a second then drifting back towards her best friend. "Charity was really brave,"

 

The landlady smiled a thanks to the other woman, her eyes falling straight back on her girlfriend, her thumb swiping across Vanessa's knuckles. 

 

"It was actually you who was really brave, standing up to him like that," she could feel the sting in her eyes again and blinked quickly. She'd been over the secs Rio a million times during the night, over and over, her gut churning at the thought of how scared and alone Vanessa must have felt in those moments outside the pub. The possibility of their heated exchange being the last thing they properly said to each other had torn her heart to pieces. "Babe, you could have killed yourself you daft idiot. Listen, all that stuff we said to each other-"

 

"Just forget it," Vanessa pleaded, not wanting to recall some daft row, not after all this. She nodded her head towards Johnny, her eyes drifting back to meet Charity's that simply hadn't left her. "You saved my boy,"

 

"Yeah because I'd do anything for you, you know that," the words left her lips with so much certainty, so much honesty and she hoped Vanessa truly believed them. The words she was hit with during their row had smacked Charity hard in the face. She had been taking things for granted, taking Vanessa's continuous love and support for granted but not anymore. She had made that promise to herself late last night. "Babe, I can't believe I nearly lost you. You promise me now that you will never put me through anything like that ever again,"

 

Vanessa simply nodded, struggling to form the words she wanted to say as she closed her eyes, Charity tearfully swooping down to drop a lingering kiss on her forehead.

 

"Everyone from the village sends their love," Frank added after a few seconds, shuffling closer to his daughter's bedside. He'd almost been a bit reluctant to get too close, allowing Charity all the space she wanted and needed at first. "I'm sure you'll be up to your eyes in flowers and get well cards when you get home. We can move some stuff around, make room again-"

 

"Again?" Charity cut in, her head snapping upwards, her brow furrowing into a deep frown.

 

"Well our front room isn't the biggest,"

 

"Maybe not but have you completely forgotten that her home is with me at the pub?"

 

"No. I just thought she'd feel safer back with us for a while," he continued, somewhat looking a bit hopeful towards Tracy and then Vanessa herself, completely blocking out the look he was now receiving from the other woman. "We can look after you teeny,"

 

"And I can't? I mean, is that what you're saying Frank?"

 

"Guys come on," Tracy tried, sighing loudly.

 

"Of course that's not what I'm saying Charity but you've got the bar and-"

 

"There's plenty of cover for the bar," she answered, sharp and firm. "And good luck telling Moses you're taking Johnny away because those two are joined at the hip in case you haven't noticed already,"

 

"Charity," Vanessa whispered, her claiming tone working a treat on Charity who softened the minute her girlfriend's gentle smile met her eyes and her fingers squeezed her hand. "No one is taking Johnny anywhere and I'm certainly not going anywhere either. When I get out of here, I'm coming home and home is at the pub with you and the boys, ok?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Of course it is. I don't want to be anywhere else, not without you,"

 

"I didn't mean anything. I just thought-"

 

"Dad, I know," Vanessa nodded. "I appreciate you wanting to look after me but there's no need for me to move back. I've got everything I need at the pub,"

 

"Ok," he conceded, Vanessa insisting he thanked everyone who had sent their well wishes as the heated atmosphere slowly burnt out. "You'll be able to tell them yourself soon,"

 

"We'll see,"

 

"Pearl sends her love," Rhona added, glancing up from the text on her phone. "She's been ever so worried about you, was in a right state this morning when I popped into the surgery. I sent her back home, said I'd check back in with her later but she already feels loads better knowing you're awake,"

 

"On the mend in no time," she smiled as best she could, turning her head towards her surprisingly quiet girlfriend. "The pub, how bad is it?"

 

"Could have been a lot worse," she answered, entwining her fingers with the other woman's. This was so typically Vanessa, always worried about other people and other things before herself. Charity had never met anyone so selfless. "Ness, I don't care about the pub or the damage. I care about you, you silly mare,"

 

"It's your home, your job-"

 

"And you're my girlfriend. That puts you way ahead of bricks and mortar,"

 

"We should give you both a minute," Rhona stepped in, sensing a need from Charity that she wanted a bit of time to themselves. Signalling towards the door, she didn't miss the grateful grin Vanessa shot in her direction.

 

Tracy agreed, bouncing Johnny on her side in an attempt to get him a little more comfortable. He was getting a little too big now for all this carrying around but under the circumstances, she really didn't care for the ache in her arms. Charity made sure to shoot a thankful smile towards both women, not only for now but for the last twenty four hours too. She had insisted she was the one to stay by Vanessa's bed through the night and without fight or any hesitation, Tracy agreed. It went without announcing it out loud that that's what Vanessa would have wanted.

 

"I'll go find that nurse," the younger blonde announced, pressing her lips to her sibling's forehead, still holding Johnny almost expertly. "Let her know you're awake,"

 

"J... Johnny," Vanessa choked, swallowing down hard as she mustered the strength to go again. "Please leave him here,"

 

"Of course Sis," giving Johnny an extra squeeze and a quick kiss, she handed the young lad over to Charity, Johnny more than happy to dive straight into the other woman's arms. "I'll see you in a bit, love you,"

 

With everyone gone, Charity hooked the chair with her foot and dragged it closer to Vanessa's bed before she sat with Johnny perched on her knee, his eyes never moving from his Mum the entire time. She was thankful, thankful he was too little to understand everything that has happened in the last day or so.

 

"Is he really ok?"

 

"Yes babe, he's absolutely fine look," bopping him on her knee, Charity blew a series of kisses into the crook of his neck, making him squirm, giggle and say out loud how much it tickled. A happy sob left Vanessa's mouth, her heart swelling in her chest seeing her girlfriend and her boy like this. They completely adored one another. Cuddling Johnny in close once they had calmed, Charity's facial features relaxed into a more serious expression. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to him. If it meant driving around all night, non stop, I would have,"

 

"I know, it's why I told you to go," Vanessa replied quietly. "I trust you, I trust you with anything,"

 

"You know, when I got here last night I really thought-" she paused, chewing down on her bottom lip, the harsh reminder of last night's thoughts and the sickening feeling in her stomach making her eyes brim with tears. "They told me you were going to be ok,"

 

"And I will be," Vanessa insisted, squeezing Charity's hand as tight as she could. "I needed you to go, I needed you to get our boy back safe,"

 

"Yeah," Charity nodded, her voice cracking in the whisper she had forced past her lips. Vanessa had never labelled Johnny as theirs before and, in the moment, she wasn't completely sure her girlfriend was aware that she just had for the first time. "I know you said to forget what we said to each other but I can't without telling you that I'm truly sorry for being the biggest, monumental idiot ever,"

 

"Can we record this part?" 

 

"Oi, cheeky mare," she laughed, pressing her lips to the back of Johnny's head and blinking quickly to keep her tears at bay. Looking down, Vanessa's thumb was stroking back and forth continuously and, after a few seconds, Charity's head lifted. "Listen, I never want you to think your feelings don't matter like mine because they do. They mean more than mine and it's about time I started being a better girlfriend,"

 

"Charity, you don't have to sa-"

 

"Except I do babe. I've been taking you for granted, thinking you'll always just be here,"

 

"I will be,"

 

"You won't be if I carry on behaving like a crazy, selfish cow. You were right, even when I've been wrong, you've stood right in my corner and let's be honest, I've been wrong on a fair few occasions lately,"

 

"I overreacted,"

 

"Well, that wouldn't be like us would it? We can be a little bit silly sometimes,"

 

"Silly Charity," Johnny piped up suddenly, turning his face and pointing his little finger with a giggle. "Silly silly,"

 

"That's right Johnnybobs, silly Charity again," rolling her eyes, she chuckled at him and moved to readjust the toddler on her knee. She'd only broken contact with Vanessa for a mere amount of seconds when the vet reached for the landlady's fingers back between her own. It had never failed to surprise her, even now, about how much they craved each other's touch in any given way.

 

"I barely got out the village with him," Vanessa explained, a rough sounding cough interrupting, sending a sharp pain shooting it's way through her body making her wince, making Charity panic.

 

"Babe, take it easy. Where's this bloody nurse, I swear they are never around when you actually want them to be. Always having to flippin' chase them around corridors and-"

 

"It's ok,"

 

"It'll feel ok when I've got you back home,"

 

"Soon," Vanessa hoped, closing her eyes. Things were flooding back. The argument, the smell of petrol that she's certain she will never be over now, the searing heat from the flames that rapidly licked the outside of the pub and the blood, the mess. She clenched her eyes and swallowed. "I was coming back to you, that's when I saw him and-"

 

"You decided to whip out that little mask and cape again? It's not exactly what I meant when I said I hoped you still had them tucked away somewhere,"

 

"No?"

 

"Definitely not. I've been scared half to death, thinking all sorts during the night,"

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"Hey, come on. No more tears in front of Johnny," the landlady hushed, bopping him on her knee again, his little arm stretching outwards towards his Mum which sent an ache straight to Charity's heart. 

 

"Hey handsome," she smiled the best smile she possibly could at her boy.

 

"Mummy kiss," he demanded softly, the ache in Charity's heart intensifying. All he wanted was a cuddle from his Mum, something he got every single night before bedtime stories and sleep. 

 

"We've got to be super careful, Mummy is a bit sore babe," lifting Johnny and standing to her feet, Charity slowly lowered him by the side of Vanessa's bed and held him close enough for her girlfriend to press a light, relieved and tearful kiss to his cheek.

 

"My big brave boy," the local vet's voice hitched in her throat. "You be good for Charity, ok? Mummy has to have a little sleepover here,"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just to make me feel better and then I'll be back home with you and Charity,"

 

"And Moz and Noah," Johnny pointed out happily. He really did love staying at the pub with the boys.

 

"That's right babe, I'll be back soon,"

 

"Ok Mummy,"

 

"We're going to go to the park tomorrow when Moz gets home from his Dad's, aren't we?" Charity revealed, crouching by Vanessa's bedside with Johnny attached to her side. He nodded along to tomorrow's plans with all the enthusiasm he could conjure up and wriggled himself free, climbing onto the empty chair whilst explaining that he wanted to be pushed really high and really fast on the swings.

 

"He's very bossy," Charity smirked, raising her eyebrow knowingly. "It's clear where he gets it from that's for sure,"

 

"Oi," Vanessa laughed back. "He loves you pushing him on the swings and it's a good job really because I don't know when I'll be able to again,"

 

"Soon babe, you'll see. Please don't stress about getting better, it'll take time but we'll get there I promise. When we get you home, you've got to let me look after you,"

 

"You'll get no arguments from me,"

 

"Good because I'm going full on nurse Dingle, so you won't need to lift a finger," she insisted, moving closer, pressing her lips lightly against those she had been beyond desperate to kiss. A faint murmur of appreciation left Vanessa's lips when they parted, Charity swiping her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek as she drew backwards. "I love you,"

 

"I love you too,"

 

It was another five minutes before the nurse appeared, Charity springing back from her girlfriend's bed and lifting Johnny to the other end of the room, giving the nurse a bit of space to check Vanessa over properly.

 

"It's good to have you back with us Vanessa," she grinned, quickly jotting down a few notes onto her pad. "How're you feeling?"

 

"I've been better,"

 

"You were very lucky,"

 

"Pardon me for not feeling it much right now,"

 

"The damage could have been far worse, luckily we managed to put a stop to that second internal bleed and you responded really well to the surgery," the nurse carried on, her pen moving swiftly across the paper. Vanessa was listening but her gaze travelled past the nurse and pinpointed her girlfriend and her boy across the room. Johnny was pulling at Charity's nose and giggling when the blonde pulled funny faces in return. Noticing her patient was distracted, the nurse followed the blonde's eye line and turned back with a warm smile. "That one gave me quite the mouthful after your surgery, insisted she be allowed to stay with you the whole night. I wasn't going to argue, she's a firecracker,"

 

"I'm sorry," Vanessa apologised, despite the immediate swell in her chest that she always felt when Charity went straight into full on protective mode.

 

"Oh it's quite alright, I've heard a lot worse believe me," finishing off her notes, she lifted her head. "She didn't leave your side the whole time. I'm pretty sure she would have sat and held your hand during surgery if we allowed her,"

 

"She wouldn't have lasted two minutes," the vet giggled gently. "She hates blood,"

 

After explaining Vanessa's progress to Charity and family, the nurse left but not before insisting her patient got some proper rest tonight when everyone had left. Tracy, Rhona and Frank had spent a bit more time with the blonde, Charity slipping off to make a quick phone call to Debbie and then Noah. Stopping off at the cafe for a coffee, she was back in Vanessa's room within twenty minutes, everyone else having left.

 

"I don't want to leave you,"

 

"I know and I don't really want you to go but I'll be fine," Vanessa replied, playing with her girlfriend's fingers and pouting her lips to encourage Charity to kiss her which she duly obliged. "Anyway, I won't have you giving that nurse a mouthful again. She told me all about last night,"

 

"I apologised," she defended herself. "Anyway, I was stressed out wasn't I? I wasn't sure how you were and I wanted to stay with you,"

 

"It's ok, she's heard worse apparently and she happens to think you are a keeper,"

 

"She'd be right," Charity winked, Vanessa rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's cockiness. 

 

"Give the boys a goodnight kiss from me tonight, yeah?"

 

"Of course I will. Hopefully you'll be able to do that yourself soon," stroking her thumb over the vet's forehead, she dropped her lips and engaged in another kiss, one that was just as soft as before but this time lasting a little longer. "I'm coming straight back here tomorrow morning, as soon as Ross brings Moses home, I'll be straight here. Do you want me to bring anything with me?"

 

"No just you," she answered. "You and our boys,"


	2. A Snowflake Fell (And It Felt Like A Kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanity Christmas (split into two parts, second part will follow)

Vanessa couldn't even begin to try and wipe the beaming full smile from her face when her eyes flickered open, despite it being ridiculously early. It was Christmas morning, her first Christmas officially with Charity, their first Christmas as a family. Just them and their boys, who had been extremely excited the night before, bouncing around, giggling and full of energy that didn't seem likely to fizzle out at one point in the proceedings.

 

After successfully getting Johnny and Moses bathed and changed into their Christmas Eve pyjama's, Noah cheekily suggested they all be allowed to open one present each before bedtime. Surprisingly, it was Charity who caved at the idea, Johnny chancing his luck by heading straight towards his biggest looking gift, much to everyone's amusement. In the end, all three boys opened one of their smaller presents and all three were full of bright smiles and eager anticipation for the morning when they skipped upstairs, cleaning their teeth and climbing into their own beds.

 

With all three boys sleeping soundly upstairs, Tug Ghyll was all locked up when Vanessa slipped casually onto the sofa for a bit of a cuddle session with her girlfriend. Charity had managed to talk Chas into allowing her to finish her shift early, the landlady desperate to get down the road to enjoy Christmas Eve with the boys and see their little faces before bed. Thankfully, her cousin agreed. 

 

With typical pre Christmas tele on the screen, they shared a bottle of red wine and enjoyed the rest of the evening together. It was nothing fancy and probably nothing all that special to anyone looking in from the outside but for the local vet, it was her best Christmas Eve yet.

 

"Charity?" the awoken woman whispered, snuggling herself deeper under the duvet, close to the body laying next to her as the crisp morning freeze was felt around the bedroom. Nuzzling Charity's neck, she swiped her tongue over the soft skin beneath and whispered again. This time, the landlady stirred, groaning a gentle groan of appreciation for the other woman's actions. Waking up to Vanessa had fast become one of her favourite parts of any day, especially when the shorter blonde attacked her with her mouth in this way.

 

"Your hands are freezing," she grumbled, refusing to open her eyes. She had no idea what time it was but she knew it was early. Much too early.

 

"Sorry," Vanessa giggled softly, kissing her girlfriend's bare shoulder with a smile on her lips. "Merry Christmas,"

 

"Hmm. Merry Christmas babe,"

 

"I'm so excited,"

 

"You are worse than the kids," Charity barked a laugh, blinking her eyes open. With the curtains closed, the room was still plunged into darkness but she could just about make out the outlines of Vanessa's face on the other pillow.

 

"I am not,"

 

"You are. You were way too full of excitement to sleep last night, I'm sure you tossed and turned for a good hour,"

 

"Excuse me, I seem to recall the joyous excitement you had a couple of weeks ago when you were doing up the tree with the boys," dancing her fingers across the other woman's exposed stomach, she smirked when she felt the muscles beneath her touch twitch in a way she was never ever going to tire of. "I'm not sure who had the most fun,"

 

"They had baubles and lights everywhere and you couldn't move for all the tinsel all over the place. I'm very proud of that tree though, it's our little creation,"

 

"So are the boys. I think we're going to have a right job in our hands when we try and take it down next week,"

 

"I may leave it to you to break it to them,"

 

"Oh thanks for the support,"

 

"Anytime babe," she giggled, turning head head and scooting across the bed, pressing her lips against Vanessa's cheek, lingering and smiling against the blondes skin afterwards. "I usually hate all things Christmas,"

 

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Scrooge?"

 

"This is the first one I've really looked forward to for as long as I can remember. Although, certain parts of last years Christmas were pretty spectacular," smirking, she caught Vanessa's fingers between her own, a glint sparkling in her eye.

 

"I was so sure Paddy had caught me sneaking through the back of the pub with that bottle of wine,"

 

"If he did, he knew to keep his gob shut about it. It was Christmas night and I had waited very patiently, all day for my present," winking, she silenced Vanessa's dirty laugh with a soft kiss. "I didn't want you to leave that night,"

 

"I had to," Vanessa replied, a little surprised by her girlfriend's confession. They lay together for a while, happy, content and completely spent then Charity kissed her goodbye and wished her a happy Christmas. If she'd said the words, the vet would have stayed, there was not an ounce of doubt about that in her mind but back then, there was next to no chance of Charity plucking up the courage to be so open and honest about how she felt.

 

"I know, I know. It was probably best back then to be fair,"

 

"I would have stayed, if you asked me to,"

 

"I was still in my little, pretending I wasn't falling for you phase, wasn't I?" She laughed, stroking her thumb across the back of the hand she was loosely holding onto. "I will need to disappear up to home farm to see Debs and the kids at some point today but for the most part, I'll be staying right here with you and our boys,"

 

"Say that again,"

 

"What? That I'm staying right here with out boys," freeing her hand, Charity rested her fingers at the point underneath her girlfriend's chin and tilted the smaller woman's face towards her, engaging in a gentle teasing sort of kiss and then drawing back just enough to speak again. "Staying right here with you,"

 

"Hearing you say that, it makes me feel all tingly inside,"

 

"Jesus babe, you really are a little softy aren't you?"

 

"Hmm. It's why you love me, isn't it?" She teased, a knowing full grin on her lips, resting her chin lightly on her girlfriend's naked shoulder.

 

"That amongst other things,"

 

"Want to tell me some of them?"

 

"We haven't got all morning, buttercup," joking, she splayed her fingers over Vanessa's toned stomach, murmuring against the blonde's lips. "This hot bod is definitely high up on the list though,"

 

"Will you still love me after I've ate my weight in Christmas pudding later?"

 

"Maybe,"

 

"Oi," kicking out her leg, Charity winced when she felt the contact just beneath her shin bone.

 

"Owww. I'm joking. Of course I'll still love you, you daft mare. I'm in too deep now, aren't I? So you feel free to eat as much Christmas cake as you want, I'll still be right here in the morning,"

 

"I so love waking up with you, it's really nice,"

 

"It is. Sometimes it still takes me a second in the morning to realise that this is my home now, our home. You don't regret asking me, do you?"

 

"No chance,"

 

"Even though Noah leaves his dirty clothes in a messy pile in his room and spends ages in the bathroom each morning?"

 

"I don't care about any of it. I love that you're all here, that we're all under one roof together. Woodfield and Dingle,"

 

"Woodfield and Dingle," she repeats with a scoff. "That sounds like some snooty business joint in Hotten,"

 

"It sounds like family," Vanessa countered. "My family and it makes me ridiculously happy,"

 

"Me too babe,"

 

It had been a little over six weeks since the big move became all official. It had felt longer, a lot longer as Charity's possessions had been littered all over Tug Ghyll for many months. Perfume left on the drawer, clothes in the wash basket, toiletries in the bathroom next to her own and now everything was there to stay, including the landlady herself.

 

"Dad, Megan and Trace are coming over at two o'clock and I hope dinner will be ready around three,"

 

"I'll maybe use that hour or so to nip up to home farm, keep out the way as much as possible,"

 

"You don't need to do that. You're part of this family, a big part of it and you don't need to run off because of anyone else,"

 

"I know babe. It's just... Well, no offence but your Dad, Megan and myself aren't exactly the best trio,"

 

"I know," Vanessa sighed loudly, slumping her shoulders. She did wish things, in that respect, could be a little simpler. When Vanessa invited everyone over for Christmas dinner, she jumped ahead full of excitement about having everyone together but she hadn't really considered the potential for it to be more than a little awkward which seemed a bit foolish now. "But things have been a little better, haven't they?"

 

"Since wreck it ralph knocked my tooth clean out? Yeah, it's been real sweet,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"We can just about tolerate each other," she answered, twirling a loose lock of Vanessa's hair around her fingers. "I only do it for you,"

 

"I know you do and just so you know, I totally appreciate it,"

 

"Well, I'll do anything for you, won't I?"

 

"You...are...the....best," pecking Charity's lips after each word, the vet's smile grew and so did the kiss, deepening and prolonging as Vanessa slipped her hand down her girlfriend's body, eventually resting on her lower stomach. "It's oddly quiet, the boys must still be asleep,"

 

"That or they are up to something. They're probably downstairs now, opening all the presents without us. Little terrors," 

 

"You know as well as I do these days that Johnny doesn't know the meaning of quiet on any morning, never mind Christmas morning. They are definitely still asleep,"

 

"Shall we go wake them then?"

 

"We said seven o'clock, didn't we?" chewing her bottom lip, Vanessa lowered her head, grazing her teeth over the skin on her girlfriend's shoulder, smirking wildly when she heard the obvious gasp in her ear. "That gives us a whole half hour to do whatever we want,"

 

"Ness,"

 

"And," the vet continued, a knowing almost smug smirk on her lips as she ghosted her fingers over the lady trim of the other woman's underwear. It took her all her strength not to cave at the overwhelming urge to dip them straight underneath the fabric that prevented Charity from having exactly what she wanted, exactly what she needed. "I know what I want for breakfast,"

 

"Frisky little thing this morning, aren't you?"

 

"Always, with you. Anyway, today is going to be crazy busy so I'll probably get no time alone to spend with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. You can't blame me for wanting to make the most of right now,"

 

"We'll have tonight. Although, no offence but you are a little bit of a lightweight when it comes to wine and I just know Rhona will come round later armed with a bottle or two. A few glasses and you'll be in bed, snoring your head off before the boys,"

 

"I will not,"

 

"You will," she argued, placing her hand on top of Vanessa's that was still threatening to wander to its destination. A serious look flashed across the landlady's face. "Babe, I want you to enjoy yourself today yeah? I mean, obviously I want the boys to as well but you, you deserve to have the best day today,"

 

"I will," Vanessa answered, swooping her head again, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's chest and moving further south. "And I plan on starting to enjoy myself right here, right now,"

 

"Ness,"

 

"You're so beautiful in the mornings," she murmured, letting out a muffled groan as soon as Charity kissed her back, the landlady's tongue immediately swiping across her own, the temperature in the bedroom increasing rather rapidly.

 

"You know... in future reference..." charity struggled for breath between the onslaught of kisses and lip biting from her other half, her hands suddenly everywhere at once. Charity had confessed to it before, about how much she absolutely loved when Vanessa was relentless like this, like nothing was ever enough. "If you want to... wake me up like this more often... you'll hear no complaints,"

 

"Noted," 

 

"Anything is better than that silly sounding alarm,"

 

"Charity," she groaned, drawing back after lightly nipping her girlfriend's bottom lip with her teeth, her thumb replacing her lips after a moment. "Please stop talking and kiss me back,"

 

"So bossy,"

 

********************

 

"Jesus christ woman," Charity puffed out a shaky breath, tossing her hair back out of her face with her fingers as Vanessa's teeth grazed the inside of her thigh, teasing in a way she knew her girlfriend could barely stand, especially after being worked through one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. "One day, you might just finish me off,"

 

"Nonsense," the vet giggled a dirty laugh, appearing out from underneath the sheets, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand hastily before she flopped down next to her smiling girlfriend. Flicking her eyes towards the clock, she noted the time. "I think we're a little late now,"

 

"That would be your fault, you've never been able to keep your hands to yourself,"

 

"I'm not even sorry,"

 

"No, I didn't think you would be," Charity smirked sideways.

 

"You are gorgeous," tracing her index finger down her girlfriend's face, her heart rate was returning to something that resembled normal. "I am so lucky,"

 

"That's funny because just two minutes ago, I would have said with some certainty that I was very much the lucky one,"

 

"Cheeky,"

 

"Just being honest babe," leaning forward, she pecked a kiss onto Vanessa's nose. "So, are you ready to spend Christmas with myself and our boys, Miss Woodfield?"

 

"Definitely ready. Shall we go wake the boys then?"

 

"I guess we better or they'll be bursting straight into this bedroom shortly,"

 

Quietly creeping into the boys shared bedroom, Charity crossed the floor first and flicked on the nightlight they now slept proudly without. Both boys were surprisingly still asleep, Johnny spread out with his covers kicked halfway down his body whilst Moses was the complete opposite, buried under his dinosaur duvet. Vanessa grinned at the sight of them both, entering the bedroom further and resting her hand flat against the base of her girlfriend's back. They were sure they were going to be woken by two very excited boys at silly o'clock this morning and instead, here they were, doing the waking themselves.

 

Johnny was first, his sleepy eyes flickering open before it slowly dawned on him what day it was, his whole face lighting up afterwards. Moses was much the same a couple of seconds later.

 

"Did Santa come?" Johnny asked, his face beaming bright with all the hype and excitement, very much like the night before when they attempted to settle him for bed.

 

"Has he?" Moses chirped in, the sleep from his eyes disappearing fast, faster than Charity had ever seen.

 

"I dunno," Charity answered back, straight faced, only allowing her mouth to twitch upwards into a smile when Vanessa's arm slipped properly around her waist and cuddled in closer. Right now, this exact moment, Charity knew she wouldn't trade for anything else in the world. "What do you say we go Dow stairs and check, eh?"

 

"Do you think he ate the cookies we left him?"

 

"And took the carrot for Rudolph," Moses pondered, swirling his little legs out of bed to then clamber out. "I hope he saw our tree Mummy, do you think he would have liked seeing it?"

 

"I think he would have loved it babe,"

 

"Best tree in the village," Vanessa agreed, watching the boys step into their matching paw patrol slippers that Charity had insisted on buying in town just last week. She couldn't resist, despite it being a few days before Christmas and just knew they'd both look incredibly adorable in them. To be fair to her, she was absolutely correct.

 

"We're ready now," they announced in unison, their grinning smiles equally matching. "Can we go downstairs and check now?"

 

"We've got your big brother to wake first,"

 

Leaving their bedroom, their tiny footsteps trudged across the landing at Vanessa's request. Noah may have been a lot older than the other two boys but the shorter blonde wanted to ensure that everyone went downstairs together, as a proper family. Noah had been just as excited about today as Johnny and Moses, quiet,y admitting on the sly that this Christmas was going to be the very first where he felt like he really belonged where he was. To his surprise, it hadn't taken long for Tug Ghyll to feel like home. 

 

'Don't get soft' he grumbled when Vanessa's eyes brimmed with emotional tears at his confession. 'Don't tell Mum either' he had carried on after sharing the rarest of hugs with the local vet that had captured his Mum's heart. Vanessa hadn't mentioned a thing, firmly keeping her promise. Things hadn't always been easy with Noah but she had stuck at it, worn him down and they were on good terms now, the younger lad even questioning Vanessa on his homework subject the week before.

 

Both boys scuffled straight past Charity and headed towards their big Brother, attempting to shake him awake and receiving nothing back but a tired, sleepy groan. Noah was a typical teenager, a complete nightmare to wake most mornings.

 

"Noah," Johnny whispered, his little fingers prodding at the duvet.

 

"Noah, it's Christmas and you have to get up now so we can go see if Santa has brought us presents," Moses joined in, both women doing their best to stop themselves from giggling as the boys attempts continued, both of them getting a little louder when they succeeded and Noah sat himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"It's after seven kid," Charity answered with a warm grin. "Hence why these little terrors are so impatient,"

 

"Come on, come on," Moses complained, tugging at his Brother's hand.

 

"Alright Moz, I'm coming,"

 

He barely had time to leave his bed when Moses and Johnny took either of his hands and dragged him towards the stairs, their excitement building with each step.

 

Finishing off in the kitchen, Vanessa lifted the two mugs of coffee and brought them into the front room, stepping across a mountain of torn wrapping paper as she placed both on the table, slipping back into her spot on the sofa next to her girlfriend afterwards. They had been watching the boys for fifteen minutes or more, Charity absentmindedly running her fingers through her other half's blonde locks. She had been quiet a while now and even though Vanessa had learned to know that this was a comfortable, content sort of silence, she still found herself asking the question after a few more seconds.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"Hm? Oh just the boys really," she pointed her chin towards them, turning her head back towards the ocean blue eyes that were stuck on her so intently. "And you, us and how flippin' nice and peaceful this all is. I'm not used to it,"

 

"Well, I say it's about time we had some moments like this," pressing her lips to the other woman's cheek, she flashed a smile against her girlfriend's skin. "Do you want to exchange presents when the boys are finished with theirs?"

 

"Can we wait until tonight when it's just the two of us?"

 

"Sounds exciting,"

 

"It's nothing dodgy, I swear," Charity laughed aloud, not failing to notice the cheeky wiggle in her girlfriend's eyebrows. "I just thought it would be nice. You know, first Christmas officially together and everything but if you'd rather do our presents now then that's ok with me too,"

 

"Later sounds perfect," she answered, this time successfully finding Charity's lips with her own, kissing her for a little bit longer than she initially intended considering the boys were in the room too, albeit engrossed in their piles of presents. "You're perfect,"

 

"You are,"

 

"Get a room," Noah pretended to gag, throwing some scrunched up Christmas paper in their direction to break them apart. If he was honest, he was delighted for his Mum, delighted for the family he now had. Holding up his latest present, he grinned a wide happy grin. "This was just the one I wanted, thanks Mum,"

 

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, I had nothing to do with that so you'll have to thank Ness. I didn't know anything about it until two nights ago when she brought it home,"

 

"Well, cheers Vanessa. Everyone at school kept saying it was sold out everywhere. I don't know how you managed it,"

 

"I know some people in the right places,"

 

"You sounded a bit like Graham there," he joked, bringing a laugh out from his Mum, who attempted to stifle it behind the mug of coffee that she was taking a mouthful out of. "Seriously though, I'm totally buzzing with this. Thank you,"

 

"You're welcome kid and hey, I want a go on it later alright?"

 

"Sure," he nodded. "We can play after dinner,"

 

"Deal,"

 

"Er, I thought you were disappearing straight off to Joe's after dinner?" Charity questioned, frowning as the words left her lips. In the days previous, he seemed certain he was skipping off to home farm as soon as the opportunity arose. She was wondering when things had changed, not that she was complaining. Noah sticking around all day was going to be up there above any present she could receive.

 

"Nah," Noah shrugged casually, looking between Vanessa, the boys and his Mum. "I should stay here. I want to stay here,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, I can go and see Joe tomorrow can't I?"

 

"Of course you can. I'll even give you a lift," Charity offered, not even bothering to hide the massive grin that had taken over her face. 

 

"Is Ryan coming by later then?"

 

"I think so. He said he'll look to pop over after dinner,"

 

"He should be with us already really, shouldn't he?"

 

"I don't know babe, he's got Irene to think about. He can't just go deserting her on Christmas can he?"

 

"Suppose," he shrugged, lifting his head after a moment of watching how happy Moses and Johnny were. "Can I go have a shot of this then?"

 

"Yeah, go on," Vanessa found herself agreeing before Charity could and nodded towards the stairs as Noah sprung onto his feet. "We'll call up to you if we need anything or when dinner is ready,"

 

"Ace," he replied, moving straight for the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the top.


	3. A Snowflake Fell (And It Felt Like A Kiss) 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following on from the previous chapter, our girls enjoy the rest of their Christmas together.

"Wow,"

 

"I do hope that's a good sort of wow," Vanessa found herself smiling coyly as she reached the bottom step after spending a bit of time upstairs getting changed into something a little more festive. Charity had went first, showering, changing then keeping a watchful eye over the two younger boys. "Will I do?"

 

"You most definitely will. You look incredible," leaving the boys playing happily with their new toy trucks, Charity pushed herself back onto her feet and crossed the room, running her fingers down her girlfriend's naked arms. The newly purchased low cut dress complimented Vanessa in all the right places, the audible low growl leaving the landlady's lips a clear indication of where her mind had travelled. "So, when do I get to unwrap you?"

 

"Behave," Vanessa warned playfully, her stomach somersaulting because of the way Charity's eyes were roaming her body.

 

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Can't we just cancel dinner, say we burnt it or something?"

 

"No we cannot," the vet laughed, resting her palms on her girlfriend's shoulders. "They won't stay too long, the boys will tire themselves out and Noah will be too busy on that game of his, then we'll get some time to ourselves. There may or may not be something underneath this dress that you'll see later,"

 

"Is that right, you naughty little minx," Charity winked, silencing Vanessa's giggle with a lingering kiss, her arm sliding around the vet's waist, kissing her slow and soft and groaning aloud when the sound of the front door opening, followed by Frank's voice caused her to be pushed back. "Worst timing ever this lot,"

 

"Please be nice,"

 

"Hey, nice is my middle name buttercup," she winked once more, turning and plastering in her best smile as their guests for the day entered, sporting the most ridiculous Christmas jumpers Charity had ever seen. Eliza looked adorable though, she always looked the picture of cuteness and was more than happy to head straight over to the boys to play. "Merry Christmas to the both of you,"

 

"Happy Christmas," Megan reacted, thrusting a gift bag towards Charity, taking her by surprise as she accepted it. "That's for Vanessa and yourself, Frank has the boys presents,"

 

"Thank you, you shouldn't have. Can I get you a glass of wine?"

 

"Oh yes please,"

 

"Red, white or rose? I think there's half the stock from the Woolie in this kitchen today,"

 

"White would be great, ta,"

 

Charity sloped off into the kitchen after nabbing Frank's drinks order too, noticing her girlfriend's grateful smile as she passed. In truth, there were a long line of people she would rather spend Christmas Day with but she knew fine well how much this all meant to Vanessa. She'd been excited for weeks about today, planning it all to perfection and if it meant she was happy at the end of it all, Charity would walk over hot coals without any hesitation.

 

"Merry Christmas teeny, have you had a good morning?"

 

"It's been wonderful," Vanessa grinned, drawing herself back from the hug her Dad had enveloped her in. "The boys have loved every minute of it. Where's Trace?"

 

"Last minute wrapping, she'll be along in a minute. So, did the kids have you awake at silly o'clock?"

 

"Surprisingly no, we had to wake them," she began explaining, feeling Charity's palm against her back as her girlfriend handed out the drinks. Vanessa turned her face, knowing Charity had heard the first part of the conversation. "It was just after seven o'clock when we woke the boys, wasn't it?"

 

"Yep and you has to wake me, didn't you?" dropping a kiss on Vanessa's blushing cheek, she headed over to the kids who were eagerly calling out for her attention.

 

"Someone's popular," Frank noted, nodding towards the kids, in particular Johnny who had attached himself to Charity's side.

 

"She always is in this house, especially with Johnny around. He hasn't left her alone for two minutes this morning. I'm not sure who's had the most fun," smiling a warm smile across the room, she turned her attention back towards her Dad and Megan. Today had plenty of potential to be awkward for everyone but so far, an effort was being made all round and she was grateful for it. "Thank you for coming today. I really wanted to have us all together and I know there's been issues with Charity in the past but-"

 

"In the past," Frank repeats with a gentle smile. "She makes you happy, happier than I have ever seen you and that's all that matters to me,"

 

"Exactly," Megan chimed in. "So, how's dinner coming along? Can I help with anything?"

 

"I had a little bit of a freak out this morning but it's all under control now. I swear these silly cooking programmes make it look so easy and effortless,"

 

Twenty minutes had passed when Noah clattered downstairs like a herd of elephants, helping himself to a drink from the fridge as he said his Christmas greetings to Frank and Megan before changing the subject back onto his new computer game that he had been glued to since earlier in the morning. Picking up on the conversation, Frank challenged the young lad to a game and soon they were both rushing upstairs with a lot of fighting talk ringing in everyone's ears.

 

Tracy arrived a little later, Vanessa flitting between the front room and the kitchen whilst she juggled the remaining preparations for dinner. Slipping off her over gloved after checking on the turkey, Tracy pushed a glass of fizz into her hand and grinned.

 

"So, what'd she get you then?"

 

"I dunno yet. We're doing our presents later when it's just the two of us and the boys are in bed,"

 

"Oooh," she shrieked, nudging Vanessa's shoulder with her own, wiggling her eyebrows. "Exchanging presents once the little ones are in bed, you know what that means,"

 

"Oh shut up. I think it'll be nice, romantic even,"

 

"I think it'll be a little more than that but hey," the younger blonde smirked from behind her glass. "Pleased for you Sis,"

 

"I do hope you mean about the whole relationship and not just the fact I may or may not get some action tonight,"

 

"I think we both know you most definitely will be,"

 

"What are we, twelve?" Vanessa laughed, taking a mouthful of her alcohol as she rested her back against the kitchen worktop, her eyes resting on her girlfriend in the front room with the kids clambering all over her. She smiled. "Last Christmas I had to sneak through the back of the pub to be with her and now look,"

 

"I knew you had sneaked off to be with her last year," she responded, open mouthed, her finger pointing. "Rhona said there was no emergency at the vet's,"

 

"Well I had to say something. Anyway, I wasn't sure what we were back then. It was just a bit of fun, nothing serious,"

 

"Did you ever think this?"

 

"Back then? No," she almost laughed at how ridiculous those thoughts would have been back then. "But in the last six months? Yeah, I've thought about this,"

 

"No sneaking off after dinner tonight though, eh?" Tracy teased a grin, ignoring her sister's narrowing glare. "I'm sure you can control yourself until present time. I'll call time after Christmas pudding and we'll leave you to it,"

 

"You don't have to,"

 

"No I don't but I know if we overstay, you will be gazing across the table undressing her with your eyes and I've witnessed that far too many times, thank you," she pulled a face, dodging her sister's jab and immediately hushing when Charity entered the kitchen, picking up her half empty wine glass and raising it to her lips.

 

"What are you two all smiley about?"

 

"What? Oh no reason just happy it's Christmas," she beamed a smile, her voice going all funny before she coughed and pointed towards the boys. "I'm going to see what the kids are up to,"

 

"I swear your Sister totally weirds me out sometimes," Charity laughed, Tracy pretty much skipping past her as quick as she could. Knocking back the remainder of her wine, Charity placed the glass back on the table and slipped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, leaning in to meet Vanessa's lips in a gentle kiss. "Matching pyjama's I bet,"

 

"Hmm?" Vanessa groaned as she pulled back, a frown crinkling across her forehead. 

 

"The present for both of us from your Dad and Megan," she explained, nodding towards the unopened gift bag that sat on the side. "I bet that's what they got us,"

 

"Nah. At least I hope it isn't. You know how much I prefer you without,"

 

"Vanessa Woodfield you little devil," Charity smirked, running her finger down her girlfriend's neck, towards the plunging neckline of the vet's dress. "I do hope you aren't teasing me, not when I've got to sit through dinner on my best behaviour,"

 

"Would I do such a thing? I should be setting the table for dinner and here you are, distracting me,"

 

"Hey I just came here for my wine. It's not my fault a gorgeous blonde is strutting about the kitchen, dressed like this,"

 

"Charmer," Vanessa lightly kissed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, placing a hand on Charity's chest before giving her a playful shove back. "You need to go back through there. If you aren't here to help then get lost for a bit,"

 

"I do love when you get all bossy babe," 

 

**********

 

Charity was halfway through dinner when she noticed it. The genuine, happy beaming grin attached to Noah's face. She couldn't really recall a time she had ever seen her blonde haired boy look so content and happy.

 

Vanessa's face wore the smile grin through dinner, that infectious giggle escaping her lips every so often as corny Christmas jokes and silly games were played back and forth across the table. Charity felt warm and full inside. It was no secret to anyone that she'd never had this before, that she'd never had a relationship where it was purely based on feelings. No strings, no games, no hidden agendas. Vanessa came crashing into her life, fully armed with a yellow cape and matching mask. A proper little superhero.

 

Tug Ghyll was now her place. It was her home, somewhere she was surrounded by her girlfriend and their boys and there was absolutely nothing in life that she'd trade it for.

 

She was grateful to walk back through the front door after spending just over an hour up at Home Farm with Debbie and the kids and she was even more grateful when everything quietened down and everyone had went their separate ways. Today had been wonderful but now, more than anything, all she wanted was some alone time with her girlfriend.

 

Dropping a soft kiss onto each of the boys heads, she peered into Noah's room and smiled to herself when he was too wrapped up in his new game to notice. 

 

"The boys are completely wiped out, snoring their little heads off bless them," she announced, reaching the bottom step as Vanessa finished clearing away the mess in the living room. "Thank god Christmas only comes once a year eh?"

 

"They had so much fun today,"

 

"Yeah, they did. Noah loved it too and it was nice that Ryan popped over with Irene for a bit,"

 

"I think that meant a lot to him,"

 

"Meant a lot to me too,"

 

"How is everyone? Debbie and the kids?" appearing from the kitchen, she handed over a glass of red to Charity and flopped down on the sofa next to her girlfriend. 

 

"Basking in all their glory at Home Farm. Joe has went over the top as usual, the kids love it," Charity replied rolling her eyes dramatically. "But they're happy, that's all that matters. Sarah said thank you for the book by the way, she knew it wasn't from me,"

 

"How did she know?"

 

"Well normally I just shove some money in their cards don't I? So thank you. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had, you made it really special for everyone,"

 

"We did," Vanessa corrected.

 

"Babe, it was all you. I just sort of stood back and let you take over," smiling, she reached down the side of the sofa, pulling out a sizeable gift bag, a couple of separately wrapped presents and a few sealed envelopes.

 

"What's all this?"

 

"Well, it's a ton of stuff wrapped in Christmas paper so I'm going to take a wild guess and say Christmas presents," she joked, bumping her girlfriend's shoulder. "They're for you,"

 

"All of them? I thought we agreed on one or two presents each?"

 

"I maybe lied a little," she shrugged, the same smile still stuck on her lips. "Babe, I wanted to spoil you and I'm not going to apologise for that. So, get unwrapping yeah?"

 

She did so, completely taken aback by the thoughtfulness and effort Charity had went to with each gift. They had been shopping last month, Vanessa eyeing up a few different things which she thought she was discreet about but clearly she hadn't been successful as most things she admired, Charity had purchased for her. 

 

"You've went to so much trouble," Vanessa whispered, her eyes watering.

 

"It was no trouble," leaning in closer, she dropped a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "That spa trip is for two, sort of hoping you've got someone to take along with you,"

 

"Yeah, Rhona's had a tough couple of months," she chewed the inside of her cheek, willing her face to stay as straight as possible, something that didn't last long before she giggled loudly. "I'm joking. I do have this really wonderful, gorgeous girlfriend to take with me,"

 

"That's a bit more like it," pecking Vanessa's lips, she drew back, her eyes flickering towards the window, a realisation hitting her. "It's snowing,"

 

"Really? The boys are going to be gutted,"

 

"With any luck it'll still be there in the morning," Charity got to her feet, grabbing her boots from the side and shoving them on before nabbing her coat from the hook. "You coming into the garden?"

 

"It's freezing and you've still to open your presents,"

 

"I'll get them when we come back inside. Come on," holding out her hand, she grins when Vanessa reluctantly accepts. Slipping on her coat and grabbing her winter hat from the side, she pulls it down over her ears, a ripple of laughter escaping Charity's lips as they move towards the front door. "You look adorable in that hat,"

 

"Five minutes out here then I'm going back in,"

 

"Totally babe, I've got presents to unwrap haven't I?" She winked, opening the door and tugging them outside onto the front step. Moving Vanessa in front, Charity slips her arms snugly around the vet's waist and rests her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder.

 

"Charity?" Vanessa whispered after a good couple of minutes. "For someone that hates all things Christmas, you dragged us out here fairly quickly,"

 

"Hm. Going soft I think babe,"

 

"I won't tell anyone," she grinned, stroking her fingers over Charity's forearms that were securely wrapped around her.

 

"Tell who you like," Charity whispered, her teeth suddenly nipping at Vanessa's earlobe. "I love you,"

 

"I love you too. Let's go back inside, yeah?" spinning in her girlfriend's arms, she stretches upwards and ghosts a kiss on Charity's nose. "You need warm hands to unwrap one of your presents,"


	4. Forever Lasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forever Lasting" - Vanity celebrate their tenth year wedding anniversary with their grown up boys and the rest of the family. Just a bit of family fluff.

"Nervous?"

 

Johnny flicked his eyes upwards after hearing his Brother's voice appear at his side all of a sudden. He had been too busy concentrating hard, focusing on every single word he had scrawled out on the piece of paper the night before. Unbeknown to most, this was draft six or seven, the previous all ending up in a scrunched up heap in the bin. He hadn't noticed Moses appear out of pretty much nowhere. Truth be told, Johnny hadn't noticed much going on around him in the last half hour or so. He'd been too consumed by the words on the page, overwhelmed by the thought of standing up in front of everyone and reading them aloud and he'd lost count of the number of times he'd thought about just standing up there without anything prepared, hoping to wing it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still debating on whether or not that was the best option.

 

"Is it that obvious?" He sighed loudly, accepting the bottle of beer that was pushed in his direction by his Brother. Tilting it towards his lips, he swallowed a generous mouthful. "I've never been that good at talking in a crowd,"

 

"Me neither," Moses admitted, taking the empty seat opposite as the party raged on behind him. He had never seen Johnny in this state before, not since he had a presentation at school a fair while ago. He ended up smashing that in the end and Moses was confident, no matter how nervous his Brother was now, it would end the same way. "Johnny look around here, it's all family and friends. You'll be fine,"

 

"I just really don't want to make a complete mess of it,"

 

"That won't happen," 

 

"I'm serious Moz, there's every chance. You know exactly what I'm like sometimes, I'll be a big ball of stupid nerves up there with everyone looking at me,"

 

"Well, I can come up there with you if you want?" He offered, adjusting his tie as Johnny looked upwards from his folded piece of paper. "I mean, if you think it'll help you. I don't mind giving you a bit of extra support,"

 

"You'd do that for me?"

 

"Of course I would you doofus. You're my Brother, I'd do anything for you,"

 

"Cheers Moz," Johnny grinned, clinking his beer bottle against his Brother's. "I've missed your little face around here when you were gone,"

 

"Yeah alright," Moses laughed, reaching over to give the other lad a playful shove in the shoulder. "You got any better at football since I've been away?"

 

"Better than you," he struck back, a cocky grin across his lips, something he definitely had picked up over the years from Charity.

 

"Yeah yeah. Mum was saying you won the tournament last week,"

 

"Yeah, we did. I've got the medal at home, Mum hasn't stopped showing it to everyone,"

 

"She's just proud of you, they both are,"

 

"I know and it's nice," he nodded, glancing around the room, spotting his Mum and Charity across the bar. A warm smile crept onto his face, his Mum's arm was snug around the other woman's waist as they spoke with a few other people. After a few seconds, he flicked his eyes back to Moses. "Anyway, how's your Dad?"

 

"Good, really good," spending just over three weeks in Spain had been brilliant, spending time with his Dad had been great but deep down, he was happy to be back in the village, surrounded by more than just a few familiar faces. "His new place is pretty mint, he's got a swimming pool out back but I'm actually glad to be back here,"

 

"You're glad to be back here instead of sunny Spain?" Johnny scoffed behind his beer bottle. "You're still really weird then,"

 

"I'm not," he defended. "I just missed Mum and that, that's all,"

 

"They've missed you too, we all have,"

 

"Where's Noah? I haven't seen him since I got home earlier,"

 

"Running late," Johnny answered. "Something work related that he couldn't get out of but they reckon he'll be here soon,"

 

"I hope so. Mum's been freaking out a bit that he won't make it,"

 

"He'll be here. Chloe is somewhere,"

 

"His girlfriend is here before he is? Typical,"

 

"Hey JD," Debbie appeared, a smile on her face as she affectionately ruffled Johnny's hair, greeting Moses the same way straight afterwards. It didn't matter how grown up they had become, they were still the brunette's baby brother's. She laughed as they both hurriedly attempted to fix the mess she'd made of their hair and took a mouthful of champagne from the tall glass she was clutching. "How was Spain, Moz?"

 

"Was alright, good to spend time with Dad, he says hello by the way,"

 

"Totally jealous of the sun tan," she added, wiggling her finger in her Brother's direction then turning to Johnny. "You all set, kid?"

 

"Noah isn't here,"

 

"He's going to be at least another hour," she sighed. "Anyway, I'll have it all on video so he'll be able to watch it when he finally gets here,"

 

"Ok,"

 

"He's a bag of nerves," Moses added, throwing his arm supportively around the other lad. "I'm going to go up there with him,"

 

"Yeah? That's even better," the brunette grinned at them both. "It'll mean even more to them with the both of you up there,"

 

"The speech is all Johnny's, I'm not as good with words as he is,"

 

"Well you can add your own input if you like,"

 

"Yeah maybe. Ready then?" Moses nudged his Brother, Johnny shifting his weight from foot to foot before they made their way to the front of the pub. The music was suddenly faded and the mic was passed over, Johnny accepting it. "You'll be fine kid and if you want me to take over at any point just give me a nudge or something, alright?"

 

"Ok, let's do this. Excuse me everyone," he spoke into the mic, a bit too quietly, a bit too soft, not everyone hearing him at first before Moses crashed in. Taking the mic, he raised his voice a notch, ensuring everyone surrendered their undivided attention to them. Giving Johnny a little nod, he encouraged him to take back over. "Right, well everyone knows why we're here today and I just want to say a few words if that's alright. I promise I won't keep you all too long,"

 

"You take your time kid," Chas called over with a warm smile, giving a thumbs up signal across the bar.

 

Debbie led her Mum and Vanessa to the front, their smiles equally matching across at the boys in front of them. Biting his bottom lip, Johnny took a breath and carried on.

 

"Ten years ago today, I saw my Mum be the happiest she had ever been in her life. Ten years ago today, she married the love of her life, her soulmate and from that day I officially gained a second Mum. Charity, you've been the most incredible Mum to Moses and to me,"

 

"Johnny," the blonde could feel her eyes welling, her wife's arm slipping around her waist, tugging her in closer for more comfort. 

 

"You've made sure I got to every football training session, you've watched me play in the pouring rain on Sunday's and you still cheer like a mad woman on the sidelines even if you don't really have a clue what's happening," he laughed, the rest of the room laughing with him. "But more important than anything you've ever done for me, you make Mum so ridiculously happy and you ensure every single day that she smiles even when she's had a bad one. I was so young when you both got together but all the good memories I have are still fresh in my mind. The regular trips back to Ireland for our family breaks, sitting on that bar whilst you gave us crisps when you were working, the times you'd sneakily let me and Moz stay up late and play video games a little while longer, even when Mum said no,"

 

"Oi, don't blow away all our secrets now will you?"

 

"I knew," Vanessa whispered, bumping her hip against Charity's. Johnny couldn't keep secrets, he still couldn't. 

 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're the best thing that's ever happened to Mum," Johnny continued, his voice wavering ever so slightly when he saw the emotion in both his parent's faces. "And you're the best second parent I could ever wished for,"

 

"I knew I should have invested in that waterproof mascara tonight," the landlady quipped, more laughter filtering around the room as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks.

 

"I'm not sure why you thought you'd be safe without it, you're a big soft sod these days," Chas teased her, unable to resist the opportunity when it presented itself.

 

"Oi, that's quite enough from you,"

 

"And I still say Vanessa deserves that medal to be honest,"

 

"And you," Charity scowled, pointing towards her giggling granddaughter. "You cheeky mare,"

 

"Sorry gran,"

 

"Yeah you will be, you little madam,"

 

"She's teasing Mum," Debbie added, rolling her eyes whilst she continued to video from her phone. After a couple of seconds, she nodded towards both boys, encouraging them to carry on now the brief conversations around the pub had hushed back down.

 

"The thing is, I can't think of anyone more suited to one another than you two and even though you've been together for fifteen years, the love you have for each other has never faded," Johnny continued. "I know that if I ever get married, if I'm half as happy as you two still are together then I'll be doing alright,"

 

"Any girl would be lucky to have you J," Vanessa winked, feeling immensely proudMof her boy up there.

 

"Mum," he ducked his head, hiding the obvious blush in his cheeks until it had faded off again. "The both of you look beautiful tonight and I'm so happy you've got everyone here to be part of this special day. So everyone, if you could raise your glasses in the air, I want to toast to the most perfectly suited couple I have ever known and I hope the next ten years of marriage is filled with as much love and laughter as the first,"

 

With everyone raising their glasses in a toast, Johnny felt his whole body relax instantly, a huge sense of relief washing over him. Moses almost knocked him over, grabbing him fiercely and hugging him close.

 

"Piece of cake. That was ace,"

 

"Cheers Moz. Next time is definitely your turn though, right?"

 

"Whatever you say, Brother," he smirked, acting quickly to wrestle Johnny into a playful headlock. Moses was always that little bit stronger than Johnny, took after his Dad but the other lad was different. He always gave it his best shot to be equal to Moses but he barely ever succeeded, something that frustrated the life out of him growing up. "I'm proud of you, not just for tonight but the football thing too,"

 

"Eurgh, get off me you big idiot,"

 

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer,"

 

Across the pub, Charity had slipped her arms around her wife's waist, softly resting her chin on Vanessa's shoulder as they watched their boys. 

 

"Look at them, you'd think they'd been apart forever,"

 

"Yeah," she grinned, resting her hands on her wife's arms. "Remember when they were younger and Johnny would hate the nights Moses had to go stay with his Dad,"

 

"It doesn't look like it's changed much, has it?"

 

"Not even a little bit,"

 

"We did alright with them, didn't we?"

 

"Of course we did, they're good boys,"

 

"Your influence more than mine babe," she laughed, pressing her lips into Vanessa's neck. 

 

"Not entirely true, didn't you hear what Johnny just said about you?" Turning herself around, Vanessa draped her arms around her wife's shoulders, enjoy Charity's hands on either side of her waist. "That boy loves you, he's always loved you. Right from that night you snuck around to mine and he woke up during the night-"

 

"He'd had a little nightmare,"

 

"And you settled him back down, read him a story and promised monsters under the bed didn't exist. You became a little double act after that, a day rarely passed without him asking about you and asking if we could come over here to see you,"

 

"I used to sit him and Moz on the bar, used to tell them little stories about everyone who walked through that door,"

 

"Oh I know, I heard a fair few of them," Vanessa chuckled, recalling the memories. Charity was always coming up with silly names for everyone in the village and it was always amusing until their four year old boys started repeating what they'd heard. Stroking the hairs of the back of her wife's neck, they seemed a little unaware they had started swaying to the music playing. "I love you,"

 

"Softy," 

 

"Hey,"

 

"I'm joking," she laughed aloud and moved forwards, smiling into a soft kiss, drawing back after a few seconds with a beaming grin spread across her face. "Ten years married huh,"

 

"Hmm. I still remember you being over the other side of that bar, two weeks and I'll be bored of you. How did that go?"

 

"You're never going to let me live that moment of madness down, are you?" She rolled her eyes playfully, knowing it had been a fair number of times now that she had been teased about that particular moment. "You surprised me babe,"

 

"Right back at you,"

 

"Full of surprises me," winking, Charity ignored everyone else around them, capturing her wife's lips in a passionate needy kiss that left them breathless. "Happy anniversary Mrs Dingle,"


	5. There's A Light That Never Goes Out

Vanessa had spent a little bit longer in the bathroom tonight than she had ever done previously. Normally, her bathroom routine before bed was quick paced. Normally, she couldn't clean her teeth, wash her face and strip off her clothes quick enough. The mere thought of her wife waiting across the hall, in their bed, was something that still made the blonde crave bedtime like never before.

 

But tonight was different.

 

Things has been different.

 

They had smiled for the boys benefit, listening intently as they each spoke about their day at school, Johnny a little more enthusiastically than Moses who just wanted to kick off his shoes and sprint upstairs to play computer games. They hadn't picked up on any difference luckily. To them, everything was normal, everything was how it should be and Vanessa was glad for that. Eventually the boys went to bed just a little past their usual time and, after giving both of them a kiss goodnight, Vanessa quietly closed over the bedroom door and had wandered back downstairs.

 

The urge to talk over dinner had been crippling and the faint murmur of the radio playing in the background seemed a lot louder than it actually was when they pretty much ate in complete silence. Usually, chat flowed so freely, back and forth, there would be laughter and jokes, loving contact between them but there was nothing like that. Nothing even close.

 

Charity had simply pushed her food around her plate, taking small mouthfuls here and there before giving up completely. Sighing a loud enough sigh for her wife to hear, she stood and dropped her cutlery into the sink with a clatter then disappeared off upstairs, barely mumbling her goodnight.

 

Vanessa sagged her shoulders in defeat, releasing a breath she didn't quite realise she was holding and blinked quickly, tears stinging her eyes. As much as she hated arguing and exchanging words with Charity, she was certain she would prefer that to this. The silent treatment, the feeling of having to fight with everything she has just to get even the basic of conversations was growing tiresome and getting them nowhere.

 

It was a full fifteen minutes or so before she found herself here. Sitting on the toilet seat with her lip chewed and her knee bobbing unsteadily. For the first time in all of this, she considered staying downstairs, sleeping on the sofa but she didn't want to prolong this anymore than they had done already. Then there's the questions that would be thrown her way from all angles from her Sister when she nipped round in the morning and found her crashing on the couch. Tomorrow was Tracy's turn to take the boys to school. It had never been scheduled that way but Johnny and Moses loved it that much that it had stuck for months now.

 

Deciding that she had been hiding in her own bathroom for more than long enough, Vanessa took a deep breath and left, crossing the landing towards her bedroom. Their bedroom. The main light was switched off and she would have automatically assumed her wife was already if it wasn't for the glow of the bedside ending lamp that was positioned in the table that sat next to Charity's side of the bed.

 

Normally, the presence of Vanessa entering the room was the cue for Charity to immediately stop reading at whatever point of the book she was at. Usually, she'd turn her face and meet the other woman's lips in an eager, welcoming and warm kiss but not tonight. Not for weeks in truth.

 

There was an obvious uncertainty radiating from Vanessa's body as she drew back some of the duvet and slipped inside. That left a painful pang in Charity's chest, something she tried to push down just as quickly as it swamped her.

 

"I thought you were going to be asleep," Vanessa's voice was merely a whisper, a little rough and more than a little weary. She was tired, tired of all of this and she had to say something, anything just to break the silence that was hanging between them. She couldn't stomach many more nights like this. All forced conversations and a million miles from where they used to be, where they still should be.

 

"Nope, still awake," Charity muttered a response, blinking at the page in front of her and simply refusing to meet her wife's gaze from across the bed. Despite seriously considering staying over at the pub tonight, she had climbed into bed almost an hour ago and buried her face into a book.

 

"The boys are asleep. Moz is snoring his little head off,"

 

"Tracy getting them for school in the morning?"

 

"Yeah, she'll be over after breakfast," Vanessa kept completely still which was most unusual. She would have nuzzled straight into Charity's warmth by this point, the pub landlady often complaining about how cold her wife's hands were as they slipped across her stomach and they shared a kiss or two. That all seemed like a lifetime ago and she sighed loudly, closing her eyes tight.

 

"Ok,"

 

Charity nodded, staring at the page but not actually reading the words. She'd been doing a lot of that lately, simply nodding along without much of a word leaving her lips. It was easier, easier than talking, easier than forcing conversation and arguing,messier than admitting they had a problem.

 

She can't push past the pain in her chest and, the fact Vanessa had slipped into bed keeping her distance and keeping herself covered up, only ached her heart further. Charity could recall every night when they used to sleep completely naked, every part of their bodies touching as they tangled around one another after making love until they were exhausted. They woke up on opposite sides of the bed now, barely touching each other during the night, a sizeable gap between them. 

 

This had never been them. They never thought it would be.

 

"Work was busy today," Vanessa murmured, her fingers drumming a nervous pattern on her stomach. "A woman came by just after lunch, we got talking and she ended up offering to take me out for a drink tonight,"

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat as Charity finally lifted her eyes from the black and white print on the pages of the book she gripped a bit tighter. Vanessa wants a reaction, she craves it and she's pushing hard for one too. Anger, hurt, jealousy just anything that proves her wife still feels something.

 

The book closes shut with a soft thud, Charity's eyes going with it.

 

"Why did you tell me that?" She asks, chewing down on her bottom lip and turning her head, flicking her eyes open to meet Vanessa's, the vet's watery blue gaze staring straight back. In the past, something like this would have had them joking and teasing one another. Temptation was never an issue because their relationship was always so secure, so tight and unbreakable. Charity really wasn't sure that was the case anymore. "Was she hot?"

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me," she repeated anyway for good measure. "Are you telling me just to hurt me or something?"

 

"No that's not it,"

 

"Then why?" Her stare was unmoving now. "Do you want me to shout and get angry, throw things around?"

 

"No,"

 

"Then what?"

 

"I want something, Charity," Vanessa's voice raises to a level she didn't expect, a level they both didn't expect and she presses her lips together to contain it. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the boys. They were so unaware of everything. 

 

"Something?"

 

"Yes," she stressed, reaching out she reaches for Charity's fingers and clasps around them tight, like she's never going to let go. She feels a whole load of relief and emotion when Charity doesn't pull away. Even the tiniest of touches, she's missed and she almost sobs at the contact between them. She swipes her thumb across the wedding band securely sitting on Charity's finger and she inhales a breath. "I need to know you still want this. I need to now that you still want us,"

 

"Of course I do,"

 

"Do you?"

 

"Yes. More than anything,"

 

"Because things haven't been the same," Vanessa's voice breaks and her eyes drop to their wedding rings before they lift again. "And we are so much better than being one of those couples that just drift apart, fall out of love and disintegrate. I never thought that would be us,"

 

"It isn't us,"

 

"I can't remember the last time we had a night to ourselves, can you?" Vanessa challenged, Charity's silence was an answer in itself. "Or the last time we kissed, like properly kissed?"

 

"Three weeks ago," Charity responded fast, she could recall that, she'd never forget that. Almost every night since then had been different. If she was working late, Vanessa was usually already asleep by the time she got home from her shift. A lot of the time it was like they were ships passing in the night and when they did have time together lately, it just felt different. They were tired, the boys were a handful and work was full on for the pair of them. It was everything and in the midst of everything happening at once, they'd forgot about themselves. "I haven't forgotten that, I wouldn't because every night since then it's all I've wanted to do,"

 

"So why haven't you?"

 

"I... I dunno, things have been different,"

 

"We've let them be different,"

 

"I've been working late far too much, always taking the late shift at the pub,"

 

"Because it was easier than talking?"

 

"I dunno, I guess," she shrugged, knowing full well Vanessa was absolutely right. "Ive never been good at talking, have I?"

 

"You've been better,"

 

"I was trying,"

 

"And now you aren't?"

 

"Ness-"

 

"We need to work harder at this, Charity," squeezing her wife's hand, her tone of voice is pleading, desperate even. Swallowing in the pause that followed, she edged her face closer and closer still before she softly pressed her lips against the other woman's. It was soft, gentle and the little relieved sort of sob that followed from the vet's mouth tugged at Charity's heart and she drew back, bumping her nose against Vanessa's.

 

"I've missed my wife,"

 

"I've missed you too,"

 

"Hey don't cry," she hushed, her thumb catching tears. "I've been such an idiot,"

 

"I haven't been much better,"

 

"We're a right bloody pair, aren't we?"

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"Don't be,"

 

"That woman I told you about from work-"

 

"It doesn't matter about her,"

 

"It does," Vanessa insists, her voice sure and a lot stronger than it had been for most of the night. "You know I wasn't interested, right? Not even a little bit. All I wanted to do was come straight home to you and sort all this out. All I want is my wife back,"

 

"I'm right here," ghosting her thumb across Vanessa's bottom lip, she replaced it moments later with her lips. "I'll be better, things will be better. I promise,"

 

"I love you so much,"

 

"And I love you,"

 

"I've asked Rhona for a couple of days off and I know Tracy will take the boys for a few nights if I ask her," Vanessa started then broke eye contact like she's unsure on whether or not to continue. "I also asked Chas if you could have a few shifts off from the pub. I didn't tell her anything else, I swear-"

 

"She sort of knows some stuff," Charity admits, her wife not entirely surprised by that confession. "She's realised things weren't quite right with me and she cornered me on it. I just said things had been a bit off recently,"

 

"Well that explains her reaction I guess. When I asked her and told her why I needed you to have some time off she was more than happy to cover," chewing the inside of her cheek, she splayed her fingers open and slipped them easily between the other woman's. "I put a deposit payment down on a hotel for the weekend. That one you booked for my birthday last year,"

 

"And Chas definitely agreed to covering my shifts?"

 

"She's sorting it but if you don't think it's a good idea, I'll call the hotel in the morning and cancel-"

 

"No you won't," the landlady interrupted, squeezing her wife's fingers within her own. "I think that's exactly what we need,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"A proper break. Just me and you, no distractions," smiling, she kisses the corner of the vet's mouth once then twice. Vanessa's own smile breaking out afterwards. The kisses start out innocently enough, soft and slow until she's unable to resist any longer, capturing her wife's lips, Vanessa not fighting for dominance like she used to, letting out a groan of sheer appreciation when Charity swipes her tongue across her own. Parting, she nips her teeth into her wife's skin, Vanessa's fingers threading through her partner's hair as she's guided down onto her back, Charity hovering above soon after. "I don't think I want to wait until the weekend though,"

 

"You don't have to,"

 

"The boys are definitely asleep?"

 

"Out like lights. I think that'll be them until morning,"

 

"Great," Charity grinned, swooping down swiftly for a passionate long lasting kiss, her hands moving freely down every inch of her wife's body, every inch she's missed so much. She runs her fingertips along the waistband of Vanessa's pyjama bottoms, pulling the tie on the front loose. "Fancy making up for lost time, Mrs Dingle?"

 

"I fancy that a lot,"


	6. Wherever You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my notes for too long. I've cleaned it up in places and have decided to post instead of deleting it altogether. Set on September 11th during Bails' trial.

Vanessa had been watching her soundly sleeping boy for around ten full minutes, softly smiling to herself as his adorable little snores filled the bedroom she stood still in. Bedtime had become a bit more of a challenge of late, Johnny often refusing to settle until he got the story of his choice but tonight, he had nodded off as soon as his tired little head touched his paw patrol covered pillow. All the excitement of his fourth birthday had clearly proved to be too much for him and Vanessa was grateful, unable to rely on her girlfriend's funny made up stories to work their magic like they did every night Charity stayed over.

 

In the beginning, Vanessa was certain all the giggling and messing around that went on before bedtime was no good for the kids but Charity had a knack for managing to get both boys off to the land of nod without too much trouble. She'd never admit it to herself or believe it if someone told her but she was fantastic with Moses and Johnny and both lads adored her.

 

Dropping a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, Vanessa quietly crept out of the bedroom and quietly closed over the bedroom door before moving back downstairs. Although Johnny had turned a whole year older today, the blonde was thankful he was still way too young and innocent to know the sort of things that had been going on around him lately and, if she had her way, Johnny would never find out the things that collided with his fourth birthday.

 

Tidying away toys that had been scattered all over the floor from Johnny's playtime earlier in the evening, Vanessa flicked on the tv in the hope that it would provide some form of distraction from her thoughts. She settled on some reruns of Friends and wandered into the kitchen to make a brew.

 

The kettle had barely finished boiling when Tracy arrived home, shrugging off her cost and hastily tossing it on the back of the couch, she wandered further inside and flicked her gaze towards the screen.

 

"Ooh I love this one," she barked a laugh. "Ross and his terrible tanning sessions, it's still as funny as the first time,"

 

"Kettle has just finished boiling if you fancy a brew,"

 

"Perfect," puffing her cheeks, the younger blonde set about fixing herself a cuppa and eventually dropped herself onto the sofa next to her sister. Her brow frowned after a couple of seconds. "Johnny in bed?"

 

"Yeah, he's just went down," she answers, loosening her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall freely onto her shoulders. "Thankfully there was no battle tonight, he was out like a light fairly quickly,"

 

"I can't believe he's four you know,"

 

"Tell me about it. I'm not sure how that's happened so quickly,"

 

"Little mite had fun today though, didn't he?"

 

"He loved it,"

 

"His little face was a picture. I managed to get a really good photo of him with all that chocolate cake all over his face and I'm definitely keeping it for ammunition in the future," the amused chuckle that rasped between her lips soon faded out when Vanessa stifled a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't forgotten what else had went on for her sister today. "Sis, you look knackered,"

 

"It's been a long day,"

 

"Well, I'm here now. You should go grab an early night,"

 

"Not sure I'd sleep even if I did go upstairs, too much going on up here," she tapped her fingers to her temple.

 

"I wasn't talking about upstairs," she replied, a soft knowing smile across her face as she jerked her head back towards the front door of the house. "Go on, she needs you tonight,"

 

"It's fine, she kicked us all out earlier and said she was going for a long peaceful soak and an early night. I don't think she would want to be interrupted,"

 

"That was probably for everyone else and not you. Ness, I saw you both at court and I saw the way she held onto you afterwards too. Trust me, she'll be made up to see you and despite what she says, I think she really needs you tonight,"

 

"She's probably asleep,"

 

"Or she's lying awake wishing you were there," Tracy countered, taking a mouthful of tea from her mug. "You said yourself, you won't really sleep here tonight without her,"

 

"I didn't exactly say that,"

 

"No but it's what you meant,"

 

"Are you sure you don't mind helping out with Johnny in the morning?"

 

"Of course I don't. I love taking him to nursery, he's full of little stories in the mornings,"

 

"If he asks where I am,"

 

"I'll tell him you're helping Charity and that you'll both see him after nursery," she offered with a gentle reassuring smile, urging Vanessa up from the sofa. "Go on, go be with your woman and let her know I'm thinking of her,"

 

"Thanks Trace, I owe you one,"

 

"Don't be daft, you owe me nothing. You're my sister and I don't like seeing you upset. If I don't see you before court, I'll see you both there alright?"

 

Nodding, Vanessa hurriedly zipped up the front of her jacket and shoved her hands inside as she said goodnight to the younger blonde. Making an immediate beeline for the pub, debating on whether to use the main entrance or the side, she was walking into the bar before she had any further time to think about it.

 

Last orders was soon and Chas was behind the bar, her face lighting up as she approached. Calling on Marlon to cover for a short while, the barmaid encouraged Vanessa into the back room and closed the door over behind them when they got there.

 

"I'm glad you're here," puffing her cheeks and lowering her voice in fear of her cousin overhearing, she moved towards the dining table. "She hasn't been back down since earlier. I tried to take some food up a while ago but she said she wasn't feeling up to it and didn't even come out her room,"

 

"She hasn't eaten since this morning and that was a bit of a battle,"

 

"I feel truly awful for not being there today,"

 

"Charity understands,"

 

"I'm sure she does but that's not the point," Chas sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Thank god she's got you, eh? I'm not sure she would have got to this point without you,"

 

"I've just tried to do my best for her,"

 

"It's more than that kid. A lot more. What the hell was that Chloe thinking about today?"

 

"A desperate final attempt to keep her family together I guess," she offered, gritting her teeth as the anger within her bubbled at the thought of earlier events that occurred in court. She lied, bare faced lied to try and keep that monster from prison. It took all of Vanessa's strength not to stand up and scream across the court, it took her even more strength not to land a firm clenched fist on her smug face as they left. There was no doubt that Chloe's confidence was levels above her girlfriend's and Vanessa just prayed the jury would see straight through the lies that spilled continuously. "I wanted to grab a hold of her and give her a good shake,"

 

"Naive flamin' cow. I swear if she's messed this all up-"

 

"I don't want to think about that. I can't think about what it'll do to Charity," the mere thought alone made her stomach churn. "Do you mind if I stay the night? I don't want her to be on her own,"

 

"You don't need to ask," she smiled across the room and signalled upstairs. "You go on up,"

 

"Thanks Chas. I'll see you in the morning, if she doesn't kick me out in the middle of the night that is,"

 

"She wouldn't. Charity may not like to admit it sometimes but she needs you and I don't mind telling you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to her,"

 

"Oh, you don't have to say tha-"

 

"Hey, no arguments," she held her hand up to prevent the blonde from continuing. "I've noticed it, everyone else has noticed it too and we're all glad she's got someone like you by her side. She's... Well, she's never had that before. Someone that's willing to stick around,"

 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,"

 

"And that's what makes you different from the rest,"

 

"I better let you get back to that bar," Vanessa pointed, feeling a blush in her cheeks that she was keen to try and hide. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

 

Vanessa climbed the stairs and quietly as she could and placed her hand on Charity's bedroom door, pushing lightly before stepping into the darkness inside. Squinting her eyes, she could just about make out the human sized lump lying under the covers and felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a smile when she spotted the blonde locks of hair splayed across the pillow.

 

Removing her bag, coat and shoes, the vet stripped off into her underwear and carefully drew back the covers, climbing inside. Straight away she radiated towards the sleeping woman and cuddled into her pyjama covered frame. Charity barely stirred, a soft groan escaping her lips when Vanessa slipped her cold hand across her stomach and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

 

"Charity?"

 

"Hmmm?" Another soft groan vibrated from her throat, the realisation of someone being in bed next to her making her eyes jolt open suddenly. "What the h-"

 

"Sshh, it's alright. It's only me, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry,"

 

"What time is it?"

 

"It's not that late,"

 

"Did you just get here?" Frowning, she tilted her head back slightly. She was more than sure Vanessa wasn't here when she fell asleep earlier in the night.

 

"About five minutes ago. I know you said you wanted to be alone tonight but I just wanted to be here with you. I can go if you want,"

 

"What? No, of course I don't want you to go," searching for a couple of seconds, she found Vanessa's hand and gently prized her fingers open, slotting her own between them. "I don't let you walk home on your own,"

 

"Charity, it's only down the road,"

 

"It doesn't matter. I always walk you home and now I've got you here, I don't want to let you go,"

 

"I would have stayed earlier,"

 

"I know. I just needed some time but I've sort of just been lying here for hours now and I've barely slept a wink,"

 

"Then I'm even more glad I'm here," squeezing Charity's hand, she snuggled in closer, breathing in the new fresh scent of coconut shampoo that invaded her nostrils. "I'm so proud of you, you know,"

 

"I messed up today,"

 

"No you didn't," Vanessa whispered back, her lips pressing against her other half's shoulder. "You did brilliantly and you were incredibly brave,"

 

"But they might believe Chloe," Charity almost choked, the possibility of that happening had imprinted itself onto her brain and she hadn't been able to get rid of it since. "If he walks free then all this would have been for nothing,"

 

"Hey, don't think about that,"

 

"I can't not think about it," she dwelled, blinking furiously whilst swallowing the lump that had found itself forming in her throat. Freeing her hand, she softly traced her finger down the blonde's face, going off on her own thoughts before voicing them aloud. "You've never asked me for anything. It's all been about me and you've just taken it in your stride and never once asked me for anything in return. I've never had that before with anyone,"

 

"I don't need anything in return,"

 

"I've never had that before either,"

 

"I know," Vanessa replied, her voice soft and almost too quiet. Three words had found themselves on the tip of her tongue again, they often did recently but she simply smiled and swallowed them back down. Now wasn't the time. She turned her face, kissing Charity's fingertips. 

 

"It was Johnny's birthday today, wasn't it?" She already knew the answer without Vanessa confirming it with a simple nod and sighed loudly. "I'm always letting someone down at the moment, aren't I?"

 

"He's four, he doesn't understand,"

 

"That's not the point. You should have been with him,"

 

"And I was earlier. Dad took us all out for dinner and we ended up playing some games before bath and bedtime. He loved it but he did ask for Moses and you,"

 

"I'll make sure I see him tomorrow," she hesitates, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "After, you know,"

 

"One step at a time," Vanessa responded, sliding her arm across her girlfriend's torso, snuggling closer and Charity more than grateful for it as she tried and failed to hide an exhausted yawn. The vet pressed her lips gently to the landlady's cheek. "Get some sleep,"

 

"Big day tomorrow," she blows out a breath, one that's shaky and uncertain as much as she tries to hide it.

 

"And I'll be here, no matter what,"


End file.
